Anthony Stark (Earth-904913)
, , (briefly) | Relatives = Howard Stark (father); Maria Stark (mother, deceased); Roberta Rhodes (legal guardian) Andros Stark (grandson) | Universe = Earth-904913 | BaseOfOperations = The Armory | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Heart implant on chest | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Education = | Origin = Human cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Yost | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Origin Anthony "Tony" Stark is the son of Howard and Maria Stark. Tony used to go to school like other kids but when his mother passed away, his father decided to keep him close by him. Staying isolated from school, Tony excelled in the corporate world, developing new technologies for Stark International, his only friend was James "Rhodey" Rhodes, son of his father's lawyer, Roberta Rhodes. He also designed a laser system for his father's new Earth Mover machine, meant to help in archaeological digs and disaster relief. However, Obadiah Stane wanted to use the Earth Movers as a weapon, which Howard blatantly refused to do so. Returning from the dig site where his father was excavating Chinese ruins involving the Makluan Rings, which Howard believed to be a form of advanced technology, Tony was planning on showing him the new flight-capable armor he developed. But something happened on the return trip and Howard apparently died in a plane crash. Tony barely survived with his armor on and passed out after he had auto-pilot take him to Rhodey. Because of Howard's mysterious death, Stane became CEO of Stark International. He barred Tony from any involvement in his projects, which meant weaponizing any of the Starks' innovations and claimed that his father's will was for him to go to school and live a normal life. Tony would only return to take control of the company once he's legally an adult. Tony had a hard time fitting in a normal life, as his high intelligence ostracized him from everyone else. He also got suspicious of Stane when Pepper Potts informed him that the FBI is investigating him. Tony then took his armor to check on Stane himself. As soon as he found out that Stane had weaponized the Earth Movers, he detected a runaway train headed for the building's power grid. He managed to save the tower and countless lives by stopping the train. Witnesses called him Iron Man, an identity he decided to take on to save Stark International from itself. As Iron Man and Tony Stark, he met new friends and foes along the way. Over time, he build new types of armors to better combat villains including the War Machine armor and the Rescue armor for his two friends, Rhodey and Pepper. | Powers = *'Extremis Virus:' After injected himself with a small drop of a modified extremis virus, he gained a few superhuman abilities. **'Technopathy:' He has shown the ability to "talk" to computers & can control any earthly technology, even the technology which doesn't even belong to him. **'Enhanced Strength:' He gained an certain degree of enhanced strength, as he lifted Rhodey and Pepper into the air while hugging them, with no visible effort & even slightly suffocate them with his hug. **'Enhanced Reflexes:' After his enhancements he has shown a much faster fighting & reaction rate than before. **'Enhanced Healing:' His body gained Extremis's regenerative properties, being able to regenerate his heart tissue completely within moments of injection. | Abilities = Superhuman Intelligence and technical know-how. | Strength = Presumably 100 tons in Iron Man armor | Weaknesses = Tony has a damaged heart, and his implant must be recharged at an unspecified intervals. This weakness has been recently removed due to Tony's use of Extremis's regenerative properties. | Equipment = * Iron Man Armors ** Iron Man Armor MK I ** Iron Man Armor MK II ** Silver Centurion Armor ** Stealth Armor ** Hulkbuster Armor ** Space Armor ** Arctic Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = * Various repulsor weapons systems | Notes = * Voiced by Adrian Petriw | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Extremis Category:Armor Users Category:Stark Family Category:Technopaths Category:Time Travelers Category:Leaders Category:2009 Character Debuts